Systems used for mounting and supporting signs on associated base fixtures have generally required that the sign itself be framed with a frame structure, and that the frame structure housing the frame then be secured to the base fixture. When the base fixtures include magnetic field conductive materials, it is very desirable to provide a magnetically attractive mounting system for attaching the sign frame structure to the base fixture. Numerous sign frame structures with magnetically attractive mounting systems have been adopted for this purpose.
However, all of the sign mounting systems in use must be designed or adapted for a sign of particular size, thickness, or both size and thickness, and consequently a large number of different sizes and shapes of display signs requires an equally large number of differently adjusted and configured sign mounting systems.
A large inventory of such sign mounting systems is both costly and cumbersome. Those sign systems which have a range of adjustability require that at least the sign frame structure be modified to accommodate a different size of sign. Furthermore, such adjustable sign frame structures are more costly and complex than non-adjustable sign frame structures.